


Mermaid’s Treasure

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Boats and Ships, F/M, Humor, Scuba Diving, Swimming, Underwater, loveable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Sesshoumaru sets up something special for Rin.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 3





	Mermaid’s Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: was written in response to Dokuga's Stella Mira’s The Shiny Challenge. Also note for the story when it comes to the talking underwater, the masks are specially designed for them to be able to speak underwater

A large Yacht with the words ‘The Killing Perfection’ came to the stop in the middle of open water, the yacht’s cabin door opened. Kagome stepped out onto the deck a delicate hand raising to block the sunlight from her eyes as she looked out over the beautiful ocean. In a distance the shore of the island could be seen, the water was crystal clear like liquid crystal.

“Hey Kags come on!” Inuyasha waved from the upper deck of the oft where he was dressed in a pair of red swim-shorts. Sesshoumaru was at the wheel in swim-shorts and his hair, courtesy of Kagome, half braided along his back.

“Okay okay hold your horse Inuyasha!” Kagome yelled, she was dressed in a blue two-piece swimsuit , behind Sango stepped out of the cabin in a pink and black two-piece swimsuit. A squealing Rin ran in a pink swimsuit ran out of the cabin being chased by Shippou in a turquoise polka-dotted swim shorts.

“Well ladies don’t you look stunning,” Miroku popped up along side the cabin his lechiourous hands finding Sango and Kagome’s luscious behinds. A deadly growl came from the upper deck and Miroku jumped laugh nervously quickly moving his hand from Kagome’s behind.

“Lechourious Monk!” Sango roared grabbing the nearest object which happened to be a metal oxygen tank and slamming it on his head making him see stars before passing out and falling to the deck.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away, she made her way up the stairs to the deck above smiling when she was pulled against Sesshoumaru’s side. Sesshoumaru nuzzled the top of her head as Inuyasha made a gagging sound, before turning away.

“Okay let’s get this treasure hunt started,” Inuyasha said impatient as he jumped to the lower deck.

“Patience little brother,” Sesshoumaru replied, “We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Feh,” Inuyasha’s grumbled up at them.

Kagome chuckled, “alright Inuyasha we’ll be diving shortly.” She slid out of Sesshoumaru’s arms and headed down the stairs, Sesshoumaru following her. Shippou and Rin were already wearing the child-size oxygen tanks and masks Sesshoumaru had had designed for them. Rin’s tank looked like folded fairy wings and her mask shaped like flowers while Shippou’s tank looked like a fox and his mask was shaped like a fox as well, Shippou had wanted a matching set.

“You two look like you’re ready for some fun,” Kagome laughed as with some help from Sesshoumaru got her tank on and mask.

“Rin can’t, wait, Rin wants to find some mermaids,” Rin jumped up and down gleefully.

“I don’t know if we’ll find mermaids Rin, they like to hide from people, but if you’re lucky we may find something else just as exciting,” Kagome said, she sat on the edge of the boat. “okay come here you two.” When they started to run Kagome stopped them, “and no running.”

The two walked over to Kagome and she lifted Rin up lowering her down the yacht’s ladder, then shippou before diving in beside them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had been underwater for about a half hour but still had quite a few hours left of oxygen tanks to their Tashio Corp. oxygen tanks. So far they had found many different varieties of fish and underwater marine life. Inuyasha even made himself a friend, or more like an enemy.

A large tiger-shark had swam into the area, inuyasha being his normal idiotic self had decided to provoke it, poking it with his claws every time the tiger-shark swam by.

“Inuyasha, I wouldn’t do that if I was you,” Kagome said through her mask.

“Feh what’s the stupid fish going to do about it,” Inuyasha laughed continuing to poke the large ‘fish’.

Sesshoumaru shook his head at the stupidity of the hanyou, “leave him be, the whelp deserves the consequences of his actions.”

“What’s the matter Sessy,” Inuyasha taunted, “afraid of a little kitty-fish.” Inuyasha made chicken movements with his arms, unaware that this ‘kitty-fish’ had a few friends arriving.

Kagome pulled Rin and Shippou close then pointed behind Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru replied, “say hello to your new friends little brother.”

“what? Huh?” Inuyasha’s face cloudy in comfusion as he turned, “kyyyyyaaaaa!!! Oh hell?!?!? OUCH!!”

The ‘kitty-fish’ sunk it’s teeth into Inuyasha’s but, not enough to cause a whole lot of damage but enough to leave a whole in his shoulder. The thing seemed to actually be grinning before it and it’s friends swam after Inuyasha.

“aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!” Inuyasha screamed taking off faster than underwater torpedo, followed by the pack of tiger-shark.

“Hehe Inuyasha’s playing with the kitty-fish,” Rin giggled, Kagome sighed shaking her head before continuing on.

“Let’s go you two,” Sesshoumaru said sternly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It seemed like they had be swimming forever to Rin and she was growing disheartened, they had seen many pretty fish and plants that Kagome had called coral but they hadn’t found any mermaids yet.

“Rin look straight ahead,” Sesshoumaru told the little girl, Rin lifted her head and ahead of them saw a beautiful large area of underwater coral. Fish of every color swam through large circular corals of every size. Deep in the forest of coral a large cave-like house sat, coral and seaweed decorated the stone, sparkling stones in the walls gave off rainbow lights.

“A mermaid house!” Rin cried in joy swimming up to it, Shippou swam up beside her and pulled on the door. It opened into a small room, inside more coral and seaweed decorated the walls, and furniture looking coral sat within in. “we found a mermaid house,” Rin clapped her hands.

“It appears we did,” Kagome smiled glancing over at Sesshoumaru, “why don’t you two go inside and take a look. I’m sure the mermaids won’t mind.”

“yay,” both kids yelled as the two swam into the underwater house.

Kagome stayed outside with Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru pulled out a special underwater cellphone, “it’s time.”

“Gotcha, project mermaid is a go” Sango’s voice came from the other end.

In the distance the fish scattered in all directions as a group of dolphins swam through the waters circling and playing, within the group of doliphin where two tailed figures,

“Rin! Shippou! Hurry out here!” Kagome yelled to them.

“what is it momma?” Shippou swam out first followed by Rin, he blinked when Sesshoumaru nodded is head in the opposite direction.

“Ooooohhhhh Mermaids!!!” Rin yelled watching the ‘mermaids’ twirling and swirling through the circles of fish and dolphins. 

“They look like…” Shippou started but was quickly stopped when he was grabbed and hugged by Kagome, he quickly caught onto to what was going on. He nodded then lifted a claw, making sure Rin wasn’t watching using his illsuions to add bright sparkling scales along the ‘mermaids’ tails.

Rin cheered happily, “can we go closer.”

“I’m afraid the mermaids will run away if we move any closer Rin,” Sesshoumaru told the little girl and Rin’s face fell.

**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango and Miroku swam twirling and floating through the water, the ‘mermaid tails’ they wore letting them moved swiftly through the water without any trouble. Sango blinked when their tales lit up and realized it was Shippou’s kitsune magic.

“Looks like Shippou caught on to the plan,” Sango said as she held onto the dorsal fin of one of the dolphins.

“It was very generous of Sesshoumaru do this for Rin,” Miroku chuckled, “looks like even the mighty ‘killing perfection’ has a soft side. As he spoke he swam up behind Sango running a hand along her ‘tail’. “And that tail looks lovely on you my dear Sango.”

“Of course he does, Kagome, Rin and Shippou mean the world to him,” Sango replied then suddenly stiffened, she kicked out with her tail causing it to smack Miroku’s face. “Stop fooling around! We have work to do.”

Sango swam to the sandy floor and lifted off a pouch that hung around her neck, opening it so that the contents inside caught the light she placed on the sand, “okay let’s go.”

They grabbed onto the dorsals of their dolphin friends as they swam out of the area.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“aww they’re leaving,” Rin said sadly, she wanted to see the mermaids more.

“it’ll be dark soon Rin, they’re probably heading home,” Kagome swam beside Rin, “let’s go over to where they had been. Who knows maybe they’ve dropped something special. Rin’s face lit up again as she swam off, Kagome laughed watching her go.

Rin reached the area first, when Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou swam up they heard her squeal and grab something from the ground below, “look mama, papa.”

Kagome swam up beside her and smiled, “what did you find Rin dear?”

“A pretty stone,” Rin held up the stone, the light from above hitting it and sending aqua green crystal prism light into the water around them.

“You found one of the mermaid’s gemstones,” Kagome smiled. Rin tilted it looking at it, “what kind of stone?”

“A gemstone, this one is called an Aquamarine,” Sesshoumaru told the little girl.

“just like the ocean,” Rin said smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They reached the yacht just as dark was starting to fall, after everyone was on the boat Sesshoumaru took the wheel. Sango and Miroku sat in lawn chairs enjoying a drink, Inuyasha laid across the deck looking like something the cat dragged. His swim-shorts had holes and he had bite marks all over his body, his ears laid against his head as he laid there muttering something about ‘never again’.

Kagome sat on the deck holding Rin who still had the aquamarine stone in her hands, “can we come back again momma?”

“of course,” Kagome said.

*~*~*~*~ Ja Ne **~*~*~*~


End file.
